User talk:Robin WH
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Timeline (Ashan) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Energy X (talk) 21:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Edits I have to say I am impressed by your work these days. Keep it up! Energy X ∞ 15:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :For now, I can only say that you should name images (like the class models) better before uploading. Energy X ∞ 15:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I mostly taken over images and texts (especially on classes) from official devblog site. I still have to make references to original pages, to be fair to LE. ::All right, but mind in the future when uploading images of their names. Energy X ∞ 21:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::How do you mean it? I uploaded most images while making gallery sections, I thought that if I name it, the names are fine... Misspelled page The Spells of Might and Magic X.: Legacy page is misspelled. Start using the corrected Spells of Might and Magic X: Legacy page instead. Narve (talk) 11:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) It is not mispelled, every roman row number (like first - I.) has a dot behind it. : I've never heard that rule before. Do you have a source for that? Narve (talk) 20:11, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I have. Try to read this three: : http://www.infoplease.com/cig/grammar-style/period-question-mark-exclamation-mark-end-line.html : http://english.stackexchange.com/questions/46783/why-is-there-a-period-after-a-royal-title : http://www.testden.com/business-english/Punctuation-An-Art-Part-2.html[[User:Robin WH|Robin WH]] (talk) 20:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, the last two links seem to indicate that the rule is optional, or no longer in use. At any rate, I'd like to hear the mods' opinions before anything is changed. But thank you for the links, they were an interesting read. Narve (talk) 06:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Project Hm, do you know how to merge articles? Energy X ∞ 00:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) No, thats why I have suggested it, instead of already doing it.Robin WH (talk) 00:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, that is the problem; I never did. Though I would like to ask what are science-fiction elements in those games. Energy X ∞ 00:00, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Sci-fi elements? Let´s look at it Corac and Sheltem are robots, VARN, CRON and XEEN are all parts of big spacestation and if you still don´t believe me, please look at this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMiCPqUhMso Also through MM6-8 you can find many different references to sci-fi elements of series: Phasers, spaceship, robots, wetsuits, Tomb of VARN, dimensional portal... even at MMX there were some mentions of this.Robin WH (talk) 05:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Edit Can you explain this edit? Energy X ∞ 14:30, December 30, 2016 (UTC)